Chapter 89
ては の に |romaji= Subete wa Hitori no Tame ni |cover= Himiko Toga Kamui Woods Gran Torino All Might Nomus |volume= 10 |pages= 19 |date= May 9, 2016 |issue= 23, 2016 |arc= Hideout Raid |new character= |anime episode= Episode 48 |previous= Chapter 88 |next= Chapter 90 }} ては の に|Subete wa Hitori no Tame ni}} is the eighty-ninth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At the League of Villains hideout, Tomura Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and the Vanguard Action Squad are entrapped in the mysterious black liquid. All Might and Gran Torino attempt to stop them but the villains are warped away from the hideout. Kamui Woods mulls over his failure in restraining the League of Villains while Edgeshot tells him not to worry since they could not do anything either. Four Nomu attack All Might, but he defeats them with Oklahoma Smash. Outside the hideout, Naomasa Tsukauchi, Endeavor, and the Police Force continue battling the dozens of Nomu and have the upper hand. All Might appears and decides to leave the rest to Endeavor. At the destroyed League of Villains' warehouse, Best Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Tiger, and Gang Orca have survived the blast but are heavily injured. All For One claps his hands and praises Best Jeanist for using his Quirk to pull his fellow Pro Heroes out of the way in order to reduce the blast's impact on them. Despite his heavy injuries, Best Jeanist attempts to fight back and begins sending fiber strings. However, All For One impales Best Jeanist from afar, seemingly killing the hero. All For One mentions that he does not need Best Jeanist's Quirk because it does not suit Tomura's personality. Behind a ruined wall, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu are paralyzed by fear due to All For One's overwhelming presence and are unable to move. Suddenly, Katsuki Bakugo materializes from the black liquid in front of All For One, which catches the attention of Izuku's group. All For One apologizes to Katsuki as Tomura, Kurogiri, and the Vanguard Action Squad materialize as well. All For One sees that his apprentice has failed again. However, All For One is neither angry nor disappointed with Tomura and encourages him to try again since he still has the Vanguard Action Squad and Katsuki, whom he deemed important. All For One implores Tomura to continue trying as many times as he likes since everything is for his sake. Izuku figures out that the enemy has not realized their location and decides to do something to rescue Katsuki; Izuku plans to use One For All: Full Cowl, jump towards Katsuki, and run away but he quickly dismisses the plan after seeing that escape is impossible. Izuku attempts to move since the opportunity to save Katsuki is in his grasp unlike last time. However, Tenya stops Izuku from moving. Suddenly, All Might appears above All For One and attacks him, but All For One, who detected his arrival, blocks All Might's attack. All Might declares that he will take everything back while All For One wonders if All Might will attempt to kill him again. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 89